Free Time Drabbles
by musiclover3
Summary: Drabble collection. Latest: Wish/ "I guess... Ian reminds me of Pinocchio." "Are you serious?" Just drabbles centering around the Cahills and what they do in their free time.
1. Cloud Watching

_**Title: Cloud Watching**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Natalie Kabra and Dan Cahill**_

_**Summary: "What do you see?" "Luigi riding a bicycle." "...Alright."**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

Dan lay lazily on the grass besides Natalie.

"Remind me why our siblings made us do this?" said Natalie.

Dan rolled his eyes. "They think it will help us bond together and stop fighting."

Natalie scoffed. "They think spending one day together will do that? They're not miracle workers."

Dan shrugged. "What do you see?"

"Excuse me?" said Natalie.

Dan sighed. "In the clouds. What do they look like to you?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Clouds. What else are they supposed to look like?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "You mean you've never done cloud watching?"

Natalie shook her head. "Cloud watching? Why would you waste your time watching clouds?"

"It's just something you do when you're bored. It's actually a hobby for some people." said Dan. "It helps you relax. At least, that's what Amy told me."

Natalie looked at the sky. "What do you see?"

Dan smiled a bit. "Luigi riding a bicycle."

"...Alright." Natalie said, looking at him strangely. "I'm starting to regret agreeing to this."

Dan scowled. "Well, what do _you _see?"

"Hm," Natalie said. Then she scowled. "This is ridiculous. The clouds look like _clouds._ How did you even see Luigi riding a bicycle in that?"

"You have to use your imagination, Natalie." said Dan.

"Imagination?" Natalie said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You know what that is, don't you?"

She glared at him. "Of course I do! I'm not an idiot."

"Well, then tell me what you see." said Dan.

"Er.." she said, tilting her head. "I see... a flower?"

Dan scoffed. "No creativity. A flower? That's just sad."

She glared at him. "It's better than Luigi riding a bicycle!"

He sat up and glared at her. "No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!" she snapped. "A flower is more practical. Who's going to see Luigi riding a bicycle in the clouds?"

"Me!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _you _have a strange mind."

Dan smiled. "Thank you!"

"You see what I mean?" she said, turning away from him.

He scowled. The two Cahills were silent for a moment, but then Natalie said, "Who's Luigi?"

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**Yeah, I have no idea how I got this idea. It just came to me. Don't ask me how I got Luigi riding on a bicycle out of this. I just did. Review!**


	2. Ice Skating

_**Title: Ice Skating**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Dan Cahill, Natalie Kabra, with mentions of Hamilton Holt**_

_**Summary: "I'm planning on melting your ice heart." "You expect bringing me to an ice rink to melt my heart?" "...I didn't think of that."**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"Why are we here?" Natalie asked.

Dan and Natalie were standing on the ice rink. Natalie was tightly clutching the railing, trying to stand up straight.

Dan slowly spun around. "We're here for fun. You've really never been to an ice rink before?"

Natalie shook her head. "It was beneath my time."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, because the great Natalie Kabra is too good for anything."

Natalie glared at him. "Who would want to go ice skating, anyway? It's just a chance to fall down and humiliate yourself."

Dan smirked. "It's a chance for _you _to humiliate yourself. I, for one, know how to skate."

She scowled at him. "What are you planning, Dan?"

"I'm planning on melting your ice heart." said Dan, nonchalantly.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "You expect bringing me to an ice rink to melt my heart?"

Dan stopped. "...I didn't think of that."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't." She looked at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Dan sighed. "I made a bet with Hamilton. He owes me twenty bucks if I can get you to enjoy ice skating."

Natalie laughed without humor. "And you plan on melting my heart? Good luck with that."

Dan grinned and grabbed her hand.

"What-" she started. "Oh!"

Dan had pulled her away from the railing and farther into the ice rink. She swayed on the ice, close to slipping.

"Let me go!" she cried.

He just laughed and spun her around. Natalie gasped and slipped on the ice. Dan caught her before she could fall.

He grinned mischieviously at her. "Have I melted your heart, yet?"

She glared at him. "If I say yes, can we leave?"

He laughed and helped her stand. He pumped his fist in the air. "Hamilton owes me twenty bucks."

She rolled her eyes at him and went back over to the railing.

Perhaps he had melted her heart a bit.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**I'm not really a Natan fan. This wasn't really meant to be a Natan drabble. Oh, well. Review!**


	3. Bowling

_**Title: Bowling**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra**_

_**Summary: "Pink?" "You like pink, don't you? I mean you're always wearing those pink jumpers." "Oh, ha ha."**_

_**Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Ian and Amy were standing in a bowling alley, currently looking at the bowling balls. Ian had a look of distaste on his face.

"I'm fine." he said, his expression not changing. "It's just..."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I never expected our date to be at a _bowling alley_." he said.

"I thought it was a change from the fancy restaurants." said Amy. "Besides, I haven't gone bowling in a long time, and I assume you have never gone to a bowling alley, correct?"

The look on his face was answer enough.

"I thought it could be fun for a change." said Amy, shrugging. "But if you don't like it, we could always go somewhere else."

She started walking towards the door. Ian grabbed her wrist.

"No, no. It's fine." he said, his voice sounding strained. "It's just... I'm not used to this. Is this game... difficult?"

Amy laughed. "Well, that depends. But I think you can handle it."

She picked up a pink bowling ball and handed it to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Pink?"

Amy smiled. "You like pink, don't you? I mean, you're always wearing those pink jumpers."

Ian scowled at her. "Oh, ha, ha. I think you're spending too much time with Dan." He handed the ball back to her and picked up a red one for himself. He shrugged. "For Lucians."

They walked over to the bowling lane. Amy put all of the information in.

"Ladies first." said Ian.

Amy rolled her eyes. She rolled the ball. It struck seven pins.

Ian smiled. "Not bad for a Cahill."

Amy suddenly had a flashback to the time he had first said that to her. "You're a Cahill, too."

Ian laughed a bit.

Amy rolled the ball once more. It struck one pin.

"Almost," Ian said. "I suppose it's my turn, yes?"

Amy nodded. Ian stepped up to the lane.

"So, I just roll this ball? That's it?" Ian said.

Amy nodded.

Ian stared at the pins, concentrating. He aimed and...

He was interrupted by the sound of all of the pins knocking down in the lane next to him. He jumped, startled at the sudden sound. He dropped the ball on his foot.

He yelped and grasped his foot.

"Ian!" Amy gasped, rushing towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said. "I just need to sit down."

Amy helped him to a chair.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy said, distressed. "It's my fault. If I hadn't chosen to go bowling for our date-"

"No, Amy. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was startled so I dropped the ball." said Ian.

Amy just shook her head.

Ian smiled. "It's not your fault, Amy." He put his head on her shoulder. "Besides, I liked this date."

"Really?" Amy said, incredulously. "But you got injured."

Ian smirked. "Well, that's true. But that's good, isn't it? Like you said, it's your fault I'm injured. So, _you_ have to take care of me."

Amy shook her head, amused and annoyed at the same time.

Once a Kabra always a Kabra.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**Sorry if Ian and Amy were out of character. I got this idea because my friend is going to have her birthday party at a bowling alley. Review!**


	4. The Color Dilemma

_**Title: The Color Dilemma**_

_**Characters/Pairings: Hamilton Holt and Sinead Starling**_

_**Summary: "What?" "White roses are traditionally associated with marriages. What are you saying, Hamilton?" "Er..."**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

Hamilton Holt held a single white rose in his hand. Sinead Starling looked at him, puzzled.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

Hamilton nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah, we've been together for one month, so I decided to get you something. I wasn't sure what you liked so... yeah."

Sinead raised an eyebrow at him. "And do you know what a white rose stands for?"

"What?" Hamilton asked, warily.

"White roses are traditionally associated with marriages." said Sinead with a teasing smile. "What are you saying, Hamilton?"

Hamilton turned red. "Er... I didn't know that. I-I'll just go get you another one."

And before Sinead could reply, he rushed off.

Half an hour later he stood in Cahill Command, holding out a yellow rose.

"How's this? Is this okay?" Hamilton asked, warily.

Sinead sighed and turned around in her chair to face him. "Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship, Hamilton." She smirked at him. "If you wanted to break up with me, you could've just said so."

Hamilton's eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant." He sighed. "I'll just go back to the store and get another one."

"No, you don't have-" Sinead started, but he had already walked away.

Sinead chuckled and smiled slightly.

Hamilton arrived back half an hour later. He stood in the kitchen with Sinead, who was looking at him expectantly.

He held out a single red rose. "Is this one okay?" He asked. He braced himself for another rejection.

Sinead looked down at the rose and gave a small smile. "Red roses are a symbol for love and romance." She smelled the rose and looked up at her boyfriend. "You finally got it right."

Hamilton let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I'd have to run back to the store. _Again_."

Sinead smiled at him. "This is really sweet of you, Hamilton." She set the rose down on the table. "But you know, you didn't have to get me a rose. You could've gotten me chocolates or something."

Hamilton's eyes widened.

Sinead got up and started towards the door. "Oh, and Hamilton?"

Hamilton turned to face her.

Sinead smirked. "I didn't really care about what the rose represented. I was just teasing. You didn't have to go back to the store three times."

Hamilton collapsed on a chair. _Next time, I'll just ask her what she wants. _He thought, sighing.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**I'm sorry if Hamilton and Sinead seemed kind of out of character. Please, review!**


	5. Tennis

_**Title: Tennis**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Natalie Kabra and Dan Cahill**_

_**Summary: "Really, Dan?" "I told you I'd never done this before!" "It's simple. Even a monkey can do it."**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"This is stupid," Dan grumbled.

Dan and Natalie were standing in a tennis court.

"Stop complaining. I didn't complain when you made me watch clouds with you. It's my turn to choose what we get to do." said Natalie.

"Are you kidding me? All you did was complain!" Dan cried.

Natalie waved the thought away. "Anyway, playing tennis isn't hard."

"For you. I've never played before." Dan grumbled.

"It's never too late to learn." Natalie said, holding out her tennis racket in front of her. "You go first."

Dan grumbled something under his breath, but obeyed. He threw up the tennis ball and hit it. It landed a few feet from the net.

Natalie laughed. "Really, Dan?"

Dan scowled. "I told you I'd never done this before!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "It's simple. Even a monkey can do it."

Dan glared at her. He threw his tennis ball up in the air and hit it as hard and far as he could. It flew over the net. Natalie paused to look up at it in shock. The ball hit her on the head. She let out a yelp.

Dan started laughing. Natalie glared at him. "Oh, shut up!" She rubbed her head.

Dan grinned. "Revenge for making fun of me. Now, we're even."

Natalie glared at him. "You better run."

Dan ran away, with Natalie at his heels. They ran around and around the court, laughing and yelling the whole way. Natalie suddenly tripped and landed on the Madrigal. Dan yelped and fell to the ground, Natalie on top of him. They just lay there for a few moments, in shock. Then, Natalie screamed and jumped up. Dan got to his feet. They just stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Then, Natalie broke the silence.

"That never happened. Deal?" Natalie said.

"Deal," Dan agreed.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**I know it's short, but I hadn't updated this in a while. I hope you liked it, anyway. Please, review!**


	6. Haircut

_**Title: Haircut**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Dan Cahill, Sinead Starling, Natalie Kabra, with mentions of Ned and Ted Starling**_

_**Summary: "Not too short, alright?" "Don't worry, I won't go overboard." "Agh! You almost cut my ear off!"**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"Not _too _short, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't go overboard."

"Agh! You almost cut my ear off!"

"Well if you hold still it won't come to that."

Dan, Sinead, and Natalie were sitting in the basement. Sinead was trying to give Dan a well-needed haircut. Natalie had decided to go and watch how this went.

"I don't see why _you _have to be the one to cut my hair. Couldn't we just go to a professional?" Dan asked.

Sinead put her hands on her hips. "So, you're saying I'm not capable enough to cut your hair?"

"You know that's not it. I just think it would take a lot less time and effort if we went to a professional." Dan said.

"But it would take more money," Sinead said spraying his hair with water. "Besides, I've cut Ned's and Ted's hair a dozen times. I'm sure I'm capable to cut yours."

Dan scowled. "But what if you cut it too short? Or cut my ear on accident?"

"If you keep complaining I'll cut your hair myself." Natalie warned. "And we wouldn't want _that _would we?"

Dan just scowled in response.

Sinead sighed. "Just close your eyes and the time will go by faster."

Dan grumbled but obeyed. Half an hour later, Sinead allowed him to open his eyes.

"Finally," he grumbled. "It was just a trim. I don't see why it took you so long."

"It takes time for perfection, Dan." Sinead said with a roll of her eyes.

Dan took the hand-held mirror from her hands and looked at his reflection. "Well, it's not bad." Dan admitted.

"So, you like it?" Sinead said.

"It'll do," Dan said, hopping off the wooden stool. "Thanks, Sinead."

Sinead smiled. "Don't thank me."

Dan walked out of the room, not noticing a big loss of hair in the back of his head.

"Thank Natalie," Sinead whispered when he was gone.

Natalie smirked. "He should be glad I didn't shave him bald."

"I'm just glad you didn't cut his ear off." Sinead muttered.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**Dan's going to have the best hair in the neighborhood. XD Please, review!**


	7. Heart

_**Title: Heart**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Amy Cahill, Jake Rosenbloom, with mentions of Atticus Rosenbloom and Dan Cahill**_

_**Summary: "Besides, everyone has a heart." "Even death?" "What kind of question is that?"**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: Spoilers for The Medusa Plot and A King's Ransom**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"You almost got him _killed_! Not to mention your little brother."

"I didn't _mean _to!"

"Oh, like you didn't _mean _to steal the _di Virga mappa mundi_ and _Il Milione_ and-"

"Okay, I _get it._"

Amy and Jake were having another one of their arguments. They were sitting in their hotel room. Dan and Atticus were in the lobby, having breakfast.

Jake sunk down in his seat with a huff. "Do you understand how much trouble you got us all in? You could have _died._"

Amy sighed. "I know, I know. But it's necessary. Otherwise, we'll be causing even _more _deaths."

Jake's face softened slightly. Although the scowl remained on his face. "Well, it won't do any good if you die."

"I know," Amy murmured with a yawn.

Jake frowned. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Amy shook her head. "There was too much work to be done. I still need to research-"

Jake cut her off. "You have to sleep. We don't need you to get sick or fall asleep at the wrong time."

"I'll sleep later," Amy replied.

"If you want to help your relatives, then you're going to have to be awake. And you can't be awake if you don't get some sleep." Jake said.

"I can sleep later," Amy snapped. "Don't you want to get breakfast or something?"

Jake scowled. "I ate already." He sighed. He really didn't want to resort to this. "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Amy blinked. "I-I suppose..."

"Then go to sleep. Unless you don't care about my happiness." Jake said innocently.

Amy scowled. "I can't believe you're resorting to that. Don't you have a heart?"

Jake finally snapped. "Of course I do! Why do you think I'm trying so hard to protect Atticus? Why do you think I'm helping you guys? It's _you _that doesn't have a heart!"

Amy reddened. "Me? What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing all of this for my family!" She quieted. "Besides, everyone has a heart."

Jake froze. "Even death?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You said everyone has a heart. So that must mean that death has one too." Jake said.

"Well death's not exactly..."

"You said _everyone._"

Amy sighed and looked down. "I suppose death has a heart as well. If you think about it a certain way."

Jake was puzzled. "How so?"

"Well... death ends all suffering, doesn't it? It lets you see the ones you love again. Sure, it can be cruel at times, but that's just how it is. There's a happiness in death." Amy said softly.

Jake was surprised. "...I see."

Amy yawned. "So you see? Everyone has a heart..." She promptly fell asleep.

Jake couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it seems everyone _does _have a heart."

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**This Jake/Amy drabble was requested by fantasybooklover. I'm sorry that there's really no fluff in it. It's more like a friendship kind of thing. There was originally supposed to be a kiss on the cheek in this, but I felt like that was too sudden. I got this idea from readin The Book Thief. Please, review!**


	8. Coffee

_**Title: Coffee**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra**_

_**Summary: "Well? What did it say?" "She just gave me her phone number, is all." "She gave you her phone number?"**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

The last person Amy Cahill expected to see walking into the coffee shop was Ian Kabra.

It was early morning, and Amy was at the coffee shop as always. She stopped by everyday in the morning before her classes at the university started. She hadn't seen Ian ever since the Vesper situation was resolved two years ago, and didn't think that she would see him again anytime soon.

His amber eyes roamed the shop, casually glancing at his surroundings. His eyes froze when he saw Amy. He walked towards her.

"Amy," he said, slight surprise in his voice. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I come here every morning," Amy said awkwardly. She shifted in her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an eighteen-year-old man get coffee whenever he pleases?" Ian said, trying to regain his composure.

"I meant, why are you in Attleboro?" Amy clarified. "I thought you were still in London."

"I was," Ian said. He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the seat in front of her. Amy nodded and he sat down. "But as you know I took over my parents' art dealings and I found a potential buyer here."

"I see," Amy said. She cleared her throat. "How long are you staying in Massachusetts?"

"Just for today. I'm flying home tonight," Ian said. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Not yet," Amy said. Just then, the waitress appeared in front of them.

They quickly ordered their drinks, Amy a cappuccino and Ian a latte.

"I didn't think you were a latte kind of person," Amy said. "I thought you liked black coffee."

Ian shrugged. "I didn't think you were a cappuccino kind of person either."

"What did you think I liked?" Amy asked.

A small smiled played on his lips as he said, "A latte."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just because _you _like lattes doesn't mean I do. We don't have the same tastes."

"Appearently not."

The waitress appeared and placed their drinks on their table. She glanced at Ian and quickly placed a small piece of paper in front of him.

Ian raised an eyebrow as she walked away. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it. He tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Well? What did it say?" Amy demanded as Ian calmly drank his latte.

"Nothing important," Ian replied.

His calm demeanor quickly became irritating to Amy. "Ian..."

Ian sighed. "She just gave me her phone number, is all."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "She gave you her phone number?"

"Contrary to your obvious opposition to it, some girls actually _want _to go on a date with me." Ian sighed.

Amy stirred her coffee."I never said that they didn't."

There was a tension filled silence as the two Cahills drank their coffee.

"Amy," Ian said quietly. "Did you ever want to go on a date with me?"

Amy looked down at her coffee and said quietly, "Of course I did." She looked at Ian. "Did you ever want to go on a date with me?"

Ian slowly got up from the table and took several dollar bills from his coat pocket. He placed them silently on the table. "Honestly," He started towards the door and said without looking back, "I did back then."

And then he walked out of the coffee shop and out of her life.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**The ending turned out differently then I originally planned it. It was supposed to be a happy ending, but then this popped into my mind. Notice how Ian said 'back then,' which means that he doesn't like her anymore. So, they don't get together in this drabble. **


	9. Fairytale

_**Title: Fairytale**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Natalie Kabra, Ian Kabra, with mentions of Amy Cahill and Evan Tolliver**_

_**Summary: "You've been stalking her again, haven't you?" "I do not stalk her." "Of course, following her around and watching her from afar is definitely not stalking her."**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: Spoilers for Operation Trinity and Rapid Fire: Crushed**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"Stop sulking."

Natalie glanced at her brother, obviously irritated.

Ian straightened up. "I'm not sulking."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Please. Your shoulders are slumped and you've been looking like a lost puppy for hours."

Ian scowled. "I most certainly have not."

His sister raised an eyebrow. "Is this about Amy and her new boyfriend?"

Ian frowned at the word 'boyfriend'. "Of course not."

Natalie scoffed. "You know, if you had just taken your chance and gone to see her like you were supposed to, _you _could have been her boyfriend."

Ian sighed. "Would it have really made a difference? She's obviously totally infatuated with him."

"How exactly do you know this? You've barely seen them together." Natalie smirked. "You've been stalking her again, haven't you?"

Ian scowled. "I do not _stalk _her."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, following her around and watching her from afar is definitely _not _stalking her." She sighed. "You're getting more pathetic everyday. First you're stalking her-"

"_I do not stalk her._"

"And then you start practicing talking to her in front of your mirror. It's just _sad._" Natalie leaned back in her chair. "I honestly don't know what she sees in the boy, what with his ridiculous glasses and horrible taste in clothes. Although Amy's sense of style isn't much better..."

"She doesn't see me in that light anymore," Ian sighed. "She sees that American bloke like some Prince Charming."

"Well, in a sense he is, isn't he?" Natalie said. "After all you did to her, he came in like her knight in shining armor. You're more like the villian."

Her brother scowled. "This isn't some fairytale, Natalie."

"You're right, it's not. Which means that the villian has a chance of winning the girl's heart." She leaned forward in her seat and looked Ian straight in the eyes. "So are you going to let the prince sweep her off her feet? Or are you going to act like a _real _villian and steal her away?" Natalie smirked. "Kabras never lose, Ian. Are you going to be the first?"

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**This didn't come out as well as I wanted it to. It seemed a lot better in my head...**


	10. Insanity

_**Title: Insanity**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Evan Tolliver and Amy Cahill**_

_**Summary: Evan sometimes pondered about his decision of helping the Cahills with their fight against the Vespers.**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

Evan sometimes pondered about his decision of helping the Cahills with their fight against the Vespers. He always thought about the day those men had tried to kidnap Amy and Dan on their way to school. It was the day it all started. He sometimes asked himself if he would do all of that over again. _Would I make the same decisions? Do the same things?_

And whenever he would want to quit or give up, Amy's face appeared in his mind. He'd always remember her to keep himself going. They way she'd smile when they'd find a clue to the hostages' whereabouts. Or how happy she'd sound when he talked to her over the phone. He'd always feel guilty about his doubts when he thought about her.

He had grown used to the insanity and dangers that came with the Cahills. They were all insane, he had decided that long ago. But perhaps he was a bit insane, too. Amy was his sanctuary, the person who made him feel calm and safe. Whenever he'd hear her voice over the phone, a certain reassurance and peace would come over him. He'd know she was okay, and would be able to keep going.

And the insanity would wash away.

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**This one didn't have any dialogue. I decided to write this drabble differently than the other ones. This is my first time writing Evamy, so I hope it was okay. :)**


	11. Wish

_**Title: Wish**_

_**Characters/Pairing: Amy Cahill, Hamilton Holt, with mentions of Dan Cahill and Ian Kabra**_

_**Summary: "I guess... Ian reminds me of Pinocchio." "Are you serious?"**_

_**Warning/Spoilers: None**_

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

"Hey, Amy. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I made you some soup."

"..."

"Okay, so _Nellie _made it. But I offered to bring it to you."

"...Thanks, Hamilton."

"Is it good?"

"It's fine."

"You don't look very good, Amy."

"Gee, thanks. That's what all girls want to hear when they're sick."

"Sorry... Hey, do you know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Cinderella."

"What?"

"You know, because you were poor- no offense- before you won the clue hunt and then you were suddenly famous in the Cahill world."

"Gee, I haven't heard that one before."

"Okay, I get it. No need to sound sarcastic."

"You know, you remind me of Prince Charming."

"Huh?"

"You saved me a ton of times during and after the clue hunt. That's what the prince always does in the stories, right? They save the princess."

"And then they get married at the end."

"Not always. The prince and princess can be related, can't they?"

"I guess... Ian reminds me of Pinocchio."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, he lied tons of times in the clue hunt, but he changed in the end... Geez, that sounded sappy."

"I don't think Ian would be happy to hear that."

"Probably not. Dan reminds me of Peter Pan."

"Why Peter Pan?"

"Peter never grows old, right? And he's always acting like a kid. Not to mention he can fly. I bet Dan would want to fly."

"He tried to once when he was little."

"How did that turn out?"

"He fell."

"...I wish I could be like that."

"You mean childish and irresponsible?"

"Not exactly. I just wish I could be a kid again, you know? Do some things I can't do now."

"We all wish that."

"I'd like to be Peter Pan. Although I could do without the tights."

"...I can't even picture you with tights."

"Good."

"..."

"What do you wish for, Amy?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, Amy. There's got to be something that you want."

"I wish I wasn't sick."

"...Lame."

*~xXxXxXxXx~*

**This is just a conversation Amy and Hamilton have together when Amy's sick. This was my first all dialogue drabble, so I hope it wasn't confusing. My apologies to Anna1090 for not doing this drabble about Amy and Jake. I'll do one for them next time. :) **


End file.
